User talk:Barbiegirlvolcano
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Total Drama Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:TDISeriesFan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TDISeriesFan (Talk) 14:07, September 12, 2010 Signing Up Well, go to my talk page and there you'll see "Total Drama Designers Sign-Ups". Put your name in the first empty spot (the seventh). Then I'll send you an audition interview and you have to answer the questions as your character. You can use a TD character or a custom one. In the last case, put an image of your character n the talk page. TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 14:13, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, look for any of the contestants' page and see the questions. Answer them on my talk page I don't want to copy them AGAIN XD TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 15:07, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi Barbie I was wondering if you want to be in an alliance with me :)-User:Dallas1185 Hey Barbie it's me....Kate. You seem like a cool person. So just dropped by....to say hi!Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 15:32, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok awesome I bet we'll get far together :)-User:Dallas1185 NOAH FANGIRLS UNITE!!! Lol! So...instead of Kate you can call my Jamie 'cause of my charater! So what's new wit you?Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 15:37, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Well I just transfured schools. With a few friends! And that's great. Also.....Well I'm not really an interesting person. Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 15:40, September 12, 2010 (UTC) 8)-User:Dallas1185 :Wait! Am I the only one NOT an a allinace? Crap....I'm dead. Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 15:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Nah...I think I might wait it out. Allinaces are trouble! So that's why you got me! i won't EVER vote you off....it's good to have a friend! Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 15:50, September 12, 2010 (UTC) : :Ok JUST TO LET YOU KNOW: I am NOTHING like Katina! I just like to be the antagonist sometimes. But Jamie and Barbie are tight. Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 17:59, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :I know. She's really mean, like REALLY mean. LINDSAY LINE!!! Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 18:07, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :A little....TOO nice. If you know what I'm saying. Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 18:16, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Stay clear of the smilies...the ones who are always happy. :I'm glad to have a friend like you *hugs* Type in Reunion Room in "Search This Wiki" tell other competitors -- HEY!!! Hey Babrie! I don't know you very well, but if we start an alliance together, we could take down this competition!! Come on, me, you, and Jamie!!! Please!!CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 15:53, September 12, 2010 (UTC) HEY!!! Hey Babrie! I don't know you very well, but if we start an alliance together, we could take down this competition!! Come on, me, you, and Jamie!!! Please!!CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 15:53, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure Sure she can join :)but I'm the leader haha I wont be bossy or mean I promise.-User:Dallas1185 O ok Ok cool then i guess its just me marcy and you FTW!-User:Dallas1185 Yes that one-User:Dallas1185 Totally I know right she is mean! So Barbie I noticed you joined another alliance.-User:Dallas1185 Ok Are we still in an alliance then-User:Dallas1185 Ok cool Alright Barbie that's good I was getting kind of worried haha but yeah your probably right we'll win this. :)-User:Dallas1185 I know right That would rock I think we have a pretty good chance :)-User:Dallas1185 I think I think we should vote out Katina like you said she's mean and is always being mean to you and Jamie.-User:Dallas1185 True There are other threats what do you think-User:Dallas1185 Well Marcy and Ethan are pretty big threats but I don't think we can vote off Marcy because she's in our alliance so I guess Ethan's a pretty big threat.-User:Dallas1185 Well He uses his looks to get everywhere it's not fair but I don't know who do you thinks a major threat.-User:Dallas1185 Alright It's settled Katina's outta here! :)-User:Dallas1185 Hold up! You voting with me ''right? For "you-know-who?" That person's the threat! Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 20:14, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Great! I can't wait to see Barbie's pregame interview! Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 20:17, September 12, 2010 (UTC) This is KATINA'S talk page......Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 20:23, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Two aliances won't erok. Ours or his.Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 20:26, September 13, 2010 (UTC) O yeah Alright alliance meeting over good luck with your challenge Barbie. :)-User:Dallas1185 I know... As i said to Kate4TDWT, I see EVERYTHING that happens here TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 22:23, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Umm... Yeah :D TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 22:26, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes I'm on Yeah Barbie I'm on whats up :)-User:Dallas1185 Runway! Runway time!-User:Dallas1185 Hey I hope you or someone out of dallas's alliance win. I made a Roleplay it is called Total Drama Adventure . User:Dylan7205 Meeting Dallas:Barbie I'm worried I don't want me or you leaving next!-User:Dallas1185 Thanx Barbie Dallas: *smiles* Thanx Barbie that means alot and I'm sure yours is great too!-Marcy shows no Mercy and Dallas has a chance Dallas: *stands up and yells* Yeah we can Barbie! Let's win this for Katina!-Marcy shows no Mercy and Dallas has a chance Same here Dallas: Same here I really really like her *wipes tears* and I don't get why Jamie's on my case about liking her.-Marcy shows no Mercy and Dallas has a chance Well Dallas:I think the two biggest threats right now are Jamie and Marcy but I would never make you vote off your best friend.-Marcy shows no Mercy and Dallas has a chance I know right Dallas: I know right that's a major advantage I've heard of dating an antagonist but never the host!-Marcy shows no Mercy and Dallas has a chance Idk Dallas:We may be able to use her advantage to help us what do you think?-Marcy shows no Mercy and Dallas has a chance Well Dallas:It's ok Barbie I'll talk to her if you to Jamie about me and not to hate me or vote for me.-User:Dallas1185 Sup? Jamie: Sup? What do you need? Jamie: I just think being in an alliance with him's a bad choice. You can trust me....I'm your friend! HAHAHAHAH! Am I laughing too much? 22:36, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Jamie: (hugs) Thanks! Jamie: Barbie! I'm warning you! This is a BAD IDEA! Don't go off with him! Jamie: Let me come with you! Answer Dallas:I talked to Marcy she said she won't get rid of her if you don't get rid of her.What'd Jamie say?-User:Dallas1185 Okay Well thanx for trying Barbie it means alot I just hope she doesn't vote for me or convince the others too *frown* okay alliance meetings over see you later Barbie *hugs*-User:Dallas1185 We should vote for Monica she's the only one not close to us right now.-User:Dallas1185 Okay than it's decided see you at the elimination Barbie *smiles and hugs*-User:Dallas1185 Alliance Meeting Barbie we need to talk privately about something now!-HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS! It's about Jamie Dallas: Jamie kissed me last night in the boys bedroom.-HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS! Dallas:She did and I think she's using you Barbie I'm sorry but I think she should go next *frowns*.-HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS! /* Hey Soul Sista! Jamie: SUP! Waz up BFF! *pats her on the back* What's new and exciting in the life of Barbie? HAHAHAHAH! Am I laughing too much? 22:21, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Jamie: About what? Ohh..Ethan. *hugs her* Just remember: Jamie is here for you! NOT MATTER WHAT! I'm your friend. And I stand by my friends! HAHAHAHAH! Am I laughing too much? 22:24, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Jamie; Are you mad at me? What did I do? Jamie: He said I was EVIL! He said I was useing you! But your my friend and---wait. WHAT ELSE DID HE SAY?!?! HAHAHAHAH! Am I laughing too much? 23:02, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Jamie: Oh crap! He's trying to turn you against me! Barbie...I thought we were BFF's! HAHAHAHAH! Am I laughing too much? 23:17, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Jamie: *hugs* Thanks for trusting me! HAHAHAHAH! Am I laughing too much? 23:22, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Alright Dallas: Thanx Barbie I trust you alot too and alright I guess she's the person were voting for next *frowns and hugs* it's okay she won't use you anymore Barbie.-HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS! Well Dallas: I know *frowns* But don't worrt Barbie I'll be your BFF and if you don't want to be my Bff you still have Jessica *smiles and hugs*.-HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS! Dallas:And I'm glad to have a BFF like you too *smiles and hugs back*.-HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS! Dallas:What is he doing here?!?!-HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS! Dallas: *Smiles* Same here Barbie I can't wait until me and my BFF make it to the final 2!-HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS! Dallas: *laughs* We can spend time together while making him unhappy *winks*.-HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS! Sure Dallas: You read my mind *smiles back*-HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS! nope dont trust him a bit so let's go make an alliance against him because he is untrustworthy and dont listen to him!TDobsessed88 Zap! It's an inside joke 01:25, September 18, 2010 (UTC) yep! ? you like Fred? User:Dylan7205 Yeah Fred is aweosome Look at my charcter User:Dylan7205 Thanx Dallas1185 helped make it User:Dylan7205 RUNWAY NOW SORRY I COULDN'T MAKE IT, IF YOU ARE NOT HERE NOW, WATCH IT TOMORROW WE'RE DOIN IT!! Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 00:22, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Roleplay Hey, can you please join my roleplay on my wiki??? It would really mean alot! It's located here! Really??? You're so nice!!! Thanks so much!!!Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 15:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) To Barbie in Total Drama Fashionista Herman: Hey, Barbie... I noticed you joined that guy's allaince... Shayn, is it? Ugh! It doesn't matter! Do you want to backstabb him?? He's soo annoying... ¬¬Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 19:58, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Herman: Great! There's no way he doesn't leave! We're 5, and add 2 that I'm not sure, Seth and Jonna... I didn't understand, but anyway... HE'LL LEAVE!!! Bailey: Unless he gets immunity Herman: Did you see his outfit?! If that's fancy and elegant, I'm John Lennon! Bailey: LOL!!! P.S.: Do you like my outfits? :D Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 20:07, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Herman: I'm sure I'll like yours! Bailey: Well, I'm not sure if the materials you use are o- Herman: Bailey! Be nice! Bailey: *rolls eyes* Okay... I was going to say: are of bad quality, so yes... *rolls eyes..* Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 20:18, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Herman: Sure! Bailey. *mocking tone* sure! our names start both with a B! We should be BFF's! *rolls eyes* Herman: *glares at her*... I'll be your friend... Alliance? Well... i don't like making allainces... Well, let's call it helping each other with no commitments... Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 20:37, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey... You want Jamie back? Really? Well....thanks. I'm a complex person. 20:44, September 20, 2010 (UTC) NO! The challege BEFORE Jamie got eliminated. I'm a complex person. 20:55, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Well....she's gone now. :(. Well it's ok! XD I'm a complex person. 21:01, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Imagenary Jamie Imagenary!Jamie: WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Get in the game! And who are you voting off? Imagenary!Jamie: *looks pissed off* Really? *snaps fingers and a figure appears* Imagenary!Katina: YOUR GOING DOWN! Imagenary!Jamie: What you did was WRONG! To ME and to KATINA! Your not in it to win it. Oh and BTW: Vote off Karl. Imagenary!Jamie and Katina: See yeah loser! *they disappear* Seth: You don't know HOW much gel I put in to keep it like this!Jonna: Oooo! Manly!. 21:40, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Vote... Who did you vote for??? Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 21:40, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Umm..you were supposed to vote for Marcy, so that me, you and Karl can be in the Final 3 and have a friendly competition for the money! So change your vote if you voted for me! Please....Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 21:44, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Umm...Yeah, I think you should!Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 21:46, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Cool...Hopefully Marcy doesn't win again!Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 21:51, September 20, 2010 (UTC) how about a final 2 deal? Marcy will crush both of us! And so what Jonny got backstabbed, he wasnt a good designer at all!TDobsessed88 Zap! It's an inside joke 00:17, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Challenge!! Hey, don't forget to do the challenge on my camp! (Total Drama Fashionista!) Good luck!!!Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 01:38, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Dont Do It... Karl's evil!!! Vote him off!! He was in an alliance with Johnny, and he also voted for Johnny, he's a backstabber! Vote him off!!!CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 21:54, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I here's my idea of the Who You Gonna Root For? '''Jessica:' Who you gonna root for? Who's it gonna be? Is it Karl. Marcy: MARCY! Jamie:or will you pick Barbie? Jessica': 'There's Karl. He's real nice. He's real cool! Dallas': 'Everyone likes him. He's a real awesome guy! Jamie and Jessica: ''Who you gonna root for? Is it Karl or will you pick Barbie?'' Jamie: ''You can also choose Barbie. She's real sweet.'' Katina: ''Although Katina is gonna kill her for kissing her boyfriend!'' Jamie: 'Katina! We're supposed to be singing positive things!!! '''Katina: I DON'T CARE! SHE STOLE DALLAS! ' Dallas: Barbie is real hot. 'Jamie: Ewwwwww ' '''Jamie and Jessica: ''Who are you going to root for to win Total Drama Designers?'' Katina': 'Karl vote for him! He's a good choice! He should win!!!! ''DON'T VOTE FOR BARBIE!!!! '''Jamie: '''KATINA! *drags her away* '''Monica: '''What?! How come she gets to sing??!! ''Vote for Barbie she's my friend! She'll win in the very end!! Go Barbie!! '''Jessica: '''Kill the music!!!! You're not supposed to be singing!!! Marcy: I WANNA WIN! Jamie: *waves* See yeah guys later! POTATOS! *laughs* I'm Jamie...or Kate4TDWT, IDK! 00:44, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I thought it's funny and Jamie is there,,,,Jamie: *waves* See yeah guys later! POTATOS! *laughs* I'm Jamie...or Kate4TDWT, IDK! Of COURSE! Jamie: *waves* See yeah guys later! POTATOS! *laughs* I'm Jamie...or Kate4TDWT, IDK! 00:52, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Jamie: *txt* Perfect! Do you have any secrets about Marcy? Seth: You don't know HOW much gel I put in to keep it like this! Jonna: Ooooooo! Manly. 18:41, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Jamie: *txt* Well....thanks for you secrets! Seth: You don't know HOW much gel I put in to keep it like this! Jonna: Ooooooo! Manly. 18:45, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Jamie: *txt* Ok. Seth: You don't know HOW much gel I put in to keep it like this! Jonna: Ooooooo! Manly. 18:49, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Stars Hi, Barbiegirlvolcano, your new 2 characters for Total Drama Stars are Paula and Reed. TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 22:50, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Well... Well, I guess I'm sorry for that choice you had to take, but just know that when you can you can come here anytime you want! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 23:46, October 1, 2010 (UTC) please, reply the message, I want to talk with you for a last time... in a while.. and which friends betrayed you? I just want to know to keep an eye on them )if they are on the wiki) TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 00:01, October 2, 2010 (UTC) That's much better! Becuase I thought that maybe I said something wrong, and you misunderstood it as I said something bad of you, but I'm glad it's not my fault... just wanted to say that... Thanks for your time, and when your problems are fixed and you can be online again, feel free to come here, you'll be hapily welcomed! Anyway, if someone on the wiki said something bad about you, just tell me ;D TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 00:16, October 2, 2010 (UTC) no, anything else! Thanks for your time! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 00:29, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I heard you were leaving. Want to talk 'bout it? And her butt is scrawny and flat-Dude, why where you looking at her butt? 00:32, October 2, 2010 (UTC) YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!! And her butt is scrawny and flat-Dude, why where you looking at her butt? 00:41, October 2, 2010 (UTC) You ok? And her butt is scrawny and flat-Dude, why where you looking at her butt? 00:47, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I know the feeling. But don't be depressed! Your a wonderful person! And her butt is scrawny and flat-Dude, why where you looking at her butt? 00:52, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm a nerd. This one guy who I HATE but everyone thinks we like each other called me a pig so I gave him the finger and told him to F off. And her butt is scrawny and flat-Dude, why where you looking at her butt? 00:59, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Wow. Do it after school. Do you like the show Jersey Shore? And her butt is scrawny and flat-Dude, why where you looking at her butt? 01:05, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I hate that show. I'm going as Devil Snooki for Halloween. I'll give my teacher a heart-attack! And her butt is scrawny and flat-Dude, why where you looking at her butt? 01:09, October 2, 2010 (UTC) yeah!TDobsessed88 Zap! It's an inside joke 00:57, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay here it goes! If i can have two here is my girl character! Her name is Kaitlyn and she looks like this ! If i can have two characters this is my guy character! it is Karl with the sweatshirt on! Can you Add me to TDD Plez i would like to be on it but i don't know how to make one of the pis tures of me in gray Can you make me a icon of me with my fred shirt plez